mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Inferno (H3)
|kingdom =Eeofol Nighon The Fiery Moon |grail =Deity of Fire |resource =Mercury }} Inferno is a faction of demonic creatures that appears in Heroes of Might and Magic III. Unlike most of the factions in the game, it is not similar to any faction in Heroes II. Lore Classes H3-Demoniac.png|Demoniac (might) H3-Heretic.png|Heretic (magic) Creatures Buildings Basic Tavern |file3=City hall Inferno H3.png |name3=City hall |desc3=The City Hall allows you to purchase town structures and earns your kingdom 2000 gold per day. |req3=5000 Mage guild level 1 Marketplace Blacksmith Town hall |file4=Capitol Inferno H3.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=The Capitol earns your kingdom 4000 gold per day. |req4=10000 City hall Castle |file5=Tavern Inferno H3.png |name5=Tavern |desc5=The Tavern increases morale for troops defending the city. |req5=5 500 |file6=Fort Inferno H3.png |name6=Fort |desc6=The Fort provides your town with defensive walls. |req6=20 20 5000 |file7=Citadel Inferno H3.png |name7=Citadel |desc7=Including a 50% increase to base creature growth, the Citadel adds a keep, and other terrain obstacles, to a town's defenses. |req7=5 2500 Fort |file8=Castle Inferno H3.png |name8=Castle |desc8=The Castle adds two arrow towers, fortifies your kingdom's defenses, and doubles base creature growth. |req8=10 10 5000 Citadel |file9=Marketplace Inferno H3.png |name9=Marketplace |desc9=With the Marketplace, you can buy and sell resources (exchange rates increase with each Marketplace you own). |req9=5 500 |file10=Blacksmith Inferno H3.png |name10=Blacksmith |desc10=The Blacksmith provides your armies with Ammo Carts. |req10=5 1000 |col=5 }} Mage guild 5 2000 |file2=Mage guild level 2 Inferno H3.png |name2=Mage guild level 2 |desc2=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req2=5 5 4 4 4 4 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Mage guild level 3 Inferno H3.png |name3=Mage guild level 3 |desc3=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req3=5 5 6 6 6 6 1000 Mage guild level 2 |file4=Mage guild level 4 Inferno H3.png |name4=Mage guild level 4 |desc4=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req4=5 5 8 8 8 8 1000 Mage guild level 3 |file5=Mage guild level 5 Inferno H3.png |name5=Mage guild level 5 |desc5=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req5=5 5 10 10 10 10 1000 Mage guild level 4 |col=5 }} Unique 5000 Marketplace |file2=Castle gate Inferno H3.png |name2=Castle gate |desc2=Allows travel between Inferno towns containing Castle Gates. Destination town must be unoccupied. |req2=5 5 10000 Citadel |file3=Birthing pools Inferno H3.png |name3=Birthing pools |desc3=The Birthing Pools increase Imp production by 8 per week. |req3=1000 Imp crucible |file4=Cages Inferno H3.png |name4=Cages |desc4=The Cages increase Hell Hound production by 3 per week. |req4=1000 Kennels |file5=Brimstone stormclouds Inferno H3.png |name5=Brimstone stormclouds |desc5=The Brimstone Stormclouds boost a garrison hero's power by +2 during any siege defense. |req5=5 1000 Fort |file6=Order of Fire Inferno H3.png |name6=Order of Fire |desc6=The Order of Fire increases the Power skill of any visting hero by +1. |req6=5 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file7=Deity of Fire Inferno H3.png |name7=Deity of Fire |desc7=The presence of the Deity of Fire increases weekly creature generation by 50% and provides your kingdom with additional 5000 gold per day. Every week hereafter will be a Week of the Imp. |req7=The Grail |col=5 }} Creature production Un-upgraded 5 300 Fort |file2=Hall of Sins Inferno H3.png |name2=Hall of Sins |desc2=The Hall of Sins allows you to recruit Gogs. |req2=5 1000 Imp crucible |file3=Kennels Inferno H3.png |name3=Kennels |desc3=The Kennels allows you to recruit Hell Hounds. |req3=10 1500 Imp crucible |file4=Demon gate Inferno H3.png |name4=Demon gate |desc4=The Demon Gate allows you to recruit Demons. |req4=5 5 2000 Hall of Sins |file5=Hell hole Inferno H3.png |name5=Hell hole |desc5=The Hell Hole allows you to recruit Pit Fiends. |req5=3000 Demon gate |file6=Fire lake Inferno H3.png |name6=Fire lake |desc6=The Fire Lake allows you to recruit Efreet. |req6=10 3 3 3 4000 Mage guild level 1 Demon gate |file7=Forsaken palace Inferno H3.png |name7=Forsaken palace |desc7=The Forsaken Palace allows you to recruit Devils. |req7=10 10 20 15000 Fire lake |col=5 }} Upgraded Imp crucible |file2=Upg. Hall of Sins Inferno H3.png |name2=Upg. Hall of Sins |desc2=The Hall of Sins allows you to recruit Magogs. |req2=5 1000 Hall of Sins |file3=Upg. kennels Inferno H3.png |name3=Upg. kennels |desc3=The Kennels allows you to recruit Cerberi. |req3=5 1500 Kennels |file4=Upg. demon gate Inferno H3.png |name4=Upg. demon gate |desc4=The Demon Gate allows you to recruit Horned Demons. |req4=5 5 2000 Demon gate |file5=Upg. hell hole Inferno H3.png |name5=Upg. hell hole |desc5=The Hell Hole allows you to recruit Pit Lords. |req5=5 5 3000 Mage guild level 2 Hell hole |file6=Upg. fire lake Inferno H3.png |name6=Upg. fire lake |desc6=The Fire Lake allows you to recruit Efreet Sultans. |req6=5 5 5 5 3000 Fire lake |file7=Upg. forsaken palace Inferno H3.png |name7=Upg. forsaken palace |desc7=The Forsaken Palace allows you to recruit Arch Devils. |req7=5 5 20 20000 Forsaken palace |col=5 }} Gallery Heroes of Might & Magic III Inferno Town Theme (1998 NWC) Animated ru:Инферно (HoMM III) Category:Heroes III factions